Molly Sharma
Molly Sharma is Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker's daughter. Storylines 2012-2013: Birth and christening Gennie discovered she was pregnant in June 2012, a few days later she noticed some bleeding so her sister Chas Dingle insisted she go to the hospital. At the hospital, Gennie had a scan, where she shocked to discover she was eighteen weeks pregnant. Gennie put off telling Nikhil about her pregnancy, as she thought that he didn't want children, so Nikhil's sister-in-law Charity Sharma told Nikhil that he was going to be a father. At Chas's wedding reception to Dan Spencer, Gennie went into labour and gave birth on 17th October 2012, at The Grange B&B, with the help of Nikhil's birthing app. Just after the birth Nikhil fainted and he woke up to discover that he had a daughter. Nikhil and Gennie decided to name their little girl Molly. Nikhil's mother Georgia Sharma soon arrived to help Nikhil and Gennie with baby Molly, but Gennie felt pushed out as Georgia was better with Molly than she was. Georgia reassured both Nikhil and Gennie that Gennie was a great mum and was doing brilliantly with Molly, but Gennie was furious when she discovered Nikhil was sending Georgia round to check up on her. Gennie handed Molly to Nikhil and told him that he should look after Molly if he didn't trust her with their daughter, and explained not everything can be perfect, especially when you have a baby. Nikhil gave Gennie a video camera to record the moments that he missed out on whilst at work. Gennie recorded some footage but due to sleep deprevation, she accidentally put the video camera in the washing machine and it broke. Gennie wanted to go back to work in December 2012, but Nikhil couldn't see how it would work with looking after Molly. They decided that Gennie would return work and he would work from home part time and look after Molly. Nikhil became annoyed at his brother Jai after he was forced to give up time with Molly to look after the business due to Jai having a crisis. In January 2013, Gennie called Georgia to look after Molly for a few days as she had a business trip to Germany and Nikhil was still looking after the factory for Jai. After Gennie got back from Germany, she began planning Molly's christening and asked Chas to be her godmother. Chas suggested that she find someone else to be Molly's godmother, as none of their family would be attending the christening as Chas was going to be a god-mother. Chas insisted that she wanted Chas to be Molly's god-mother and asked best-friend Katie Macey and Nihkil's best-friend David Metcalfe to be Molly's godparents. On the day of Molly's christening Nikhil's father Rishi Sharma gifted Molly a dolls house. Katie's husband Declan Macey, phoned Nikhil to say that Katie could not face being god mother as she herself had just learned that she could not have any children of her own. Vicar Jude Watson told Nikhil that they could no longer perform the christening that day as they were running late and had a funeral later that day. Nikhil organised a special commitment ceremony in the church with just himself, Gennie and Molly there. 2013: Gennie's death and moving to Canada Whilst Gennie's mother Brenda Walker and Georgia were babysitting Molly, Brenda spilt her hot tea into Molly's moses basket without realising. Georgia grabbed Molly from the moses basket and she was fine. A few days later Brenda took Molly swimming but on the way there Brenda blacked out and crashed her car into a wall. Molly was checked over and was fine although Brenda was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Brenda refused treatment but Gennie pleaded with her to accept it as she wanted her mother to see Molly grow up. Gennie banned Brenda from seeing Molly as she refused treatment but Brenda later changed her mind as she wanted to see Molly grow up. In July 2013 Nikhil bought The Grange B&B as it was special place to he and Gennie as it was were Molly was born. Gennie was initially annoyed with Nikhil for buying it behind her back but she later came round. That month Gennie discovered that Chas' partner Cameron Murray was cheating on Chas with his ex-partner and Chas' niece Debbie Dingle after she overheard their conversation. Debbie and Cameron realised that Gennie knew about their affair and chased Gennie in their car. Gennie's car came off the road and went down a bank and crashed into a tree. Cameron went down the bank and found Gennie alive but instead of getting help, he covered her mouth and smothered Gennie to death. Nikhil was devastated after finding out about Gennie's death and began ignoring Molly. Brenda and Rishi tired to make Nikhil spend time with Molly but he just walked away. Nikhil left Chas looking after Molly but Jai and Rishi took Molly and took her round to Nikhil's house and left her sitting on the couch with Nikhil. Nikhil took Molly and tried to give her to anyone who would take her in The Woolpack. He eventually handed Molly over to Debbie and walked out. A few weeks later Nikhil planned to emigrate to Canada and leave Molly behind in the village. Nikhil's family barricaded him in the house with Molly and didn't allow him to leave. He eventually picked up Molly and tended to her when she didn't stop crying. Nikhil thanked Brenda and his family for their intervention and assured them that he would not let it happen again. After bonding with Molly again, Nikhil decided that he still wanted to emigrate, Jai tried to make him stay by offering him 25% of the factory but Nikhil decided that the best for him and Molly to move away for a fresh start. Brenda was heart broken that Gennie was gone and now Nikhil was taking to take her granddaughter away from her too. Nikhil and Molly left for Canada on 20th August 2013. 2013-2016: Life in Canada Nikhil and Molly kept in regular contact with their family back in Emmerdale via Skype. In January 2014 Georgia went over to Canada to visit Nikhil and Molly, and gave Molly gifts from Brenda. In mid 2014 Nikhil sold his family's old home Victoria Cottage to sister Priya and her new boyfriend Rakesh Kotecha, and began a relationship with a woman named Tanya. In March 2015, Priya mentioned to Brenda that Tanya was considering moving in with Nikhil and Molly. In September 2015, Brenda visited Nikhil and Molly whilst they were in London on business. Later that month Rishi called Nikhil and asked him to help out at the factory. Nikhil was reluctant but he and Molly returned to the village to help. Brenda was ecstatic to see more of Molly. Nikhil and Molly stayed at Holdgate Farm and Nikhil brought Tanya over for a few days. After Jai and Nikhil had an argument, Nikhil and Molly stayed at the B&B, before David invited Nikhil and Molly to stay with he and his daughter Amba, who is Molly's cousin. Nikhil accepted and they moved in. After he and Tanya broke up, Nikhil began a relationship with Gennie's former friend Leyla Harding and they got engaged. Brenda was delighted as she couldn't ask for a better mum for Molly, apart from Gennie. Nikhil and Leyla broke their relationship off a few days after the engagement and Nikhil and Molly returned to their former life in Canada. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2012 births Category:Sharma family Category:Walker family Category:Dingle family Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Residents of Farrers Cottage Category:Characters played by different actors